Cutterheads used in overhead branch cutters are known. These cutterheads are held at the end of a guide wand in which a drive shaft is journalled. The drive shaft is driven by a drive motor and is connected to the input shaft of a gear assembly mounted in the cutterhead. The drive shaft is especially connected via an insert connector in order to drive the work tool via the gear assembly. The work tool is held on the cutterhead. For this reason, the cutterhead must, on the one hand, be built to provide adequate stability so that it can assume the loads occurring during operation; while, on the other hand, the cutterhead should be as light as possible because a cutterhead, which is too heavy, makes working with the overhead branch cutter difficult and limits its functionality.